The New Titans
by The Ravenclaw
Summary: Set ten years after the Titans leave, Jump City is in a state of dismay. There must be a new team, a new team of Titans!


Curtis Jones jumped from building to building In search of two things: Crime and Team-mates, he had been ordered by his mentor -previous Robin and leader of The Teen Titans, Nightwing-, to find and recruit new Titans. So he donned his Claw costume and headed out, he ran past a mirror and took a quick look at his costume. It was heavily inspired by Batman, and Nightwing, with the costume design of Nightwing and the mask of The Bat with a small beak on the front. He had made it all by himself, which he was very proud of. He pulled his mask up, hiding his Blonde hair and Brown eyes. He was also short for a teen of the age fourteen, being only 5"2.

OoOoO

After about ten minutes of running around the rooftops, Claw looked down into the streets and saw a teen, about the age of seventeen bump into a girl, about the age of 13, and slip her purse into his pocket. He then slipped into the shadows.

Claw immediately jumped down in front of him, the teen was considerably taller and older than him, But he was hardly intimidated. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked the older teen, who moved out of the shadows.

Claw now had a clearer look at him. He was dark skinned and had short brown hair. He had brown eyes and looked to be about 17 years of age. But the most prominent feature was on the teens face, which was a scar leading from the corner of his left eye, to the lobe of his left ear.

"Making a living." The teen replied, picking up a metal pole- that fell of the back of a truck- and taking a swing at Claw, who jumped out of the way immediately. Claw brought out his Bo Staff and the two teens began fighting. Claw turned to see the girl who's purse was stolen, but only saw a fox. He shook his head and continued fighting.

The other teen chuckled, delivering a blow to Claws head, he was moving as if he'd trained with the weapon before, But that was impossible, why would he train with a metal pole? "What's your name, Birdy? I'm Quentin ."

"Name's Claw, hero of Jump City." Claw replied, attempting to block the swing but ended up missing and getting hit in the head, he staggered backwards, but recovered relatively quickly.

Quentin laughed. "This city hasn't had a hero since The Titans left."

"That's why I'm here." Claw replied seriously, sweeping at Quentin's feet. Quentin fell backwards and Claw turned to see the girl again, and marked the fox off to his imagination, when he turned back Quentin was staring behind him. The girl turned as well. He followed the other two teens and saw a giant robot, fighting two teens. The Robot was thirty feet tall, and had some kind of blue, flickering shield around it. It was a dark, metallic grey.

One of the teens fighting the robot was wearing a black hoodie that had a red fire pattern on both of his shoulders. He wore black and red gloves and track pants that had a fire pattern coming up his left leg. He also had black spiked hair that was red at the tips, he had Red eyes and was slightly toned. And looked to be about seventeen.

While the other teen was younger, probably about fifteen. He was 5"6 and wasn't nearly as muscular as the other teen. He wore black pants, a collared, long-sleeved blue shirt, a green bow tie, a white labcoat, and a pair of lab goggles. He was flying with some kind of grey jetpack, and shooting at the robot with a strange looking gun.

The three teens ran up to the robot, Claw began attacking it, while Quentin did the same. The Girl almost got stomped on, but was saved by Quentin, who pushed her out of the way. "Be careful!" Claw watched in awe as The Girl changed into a fox.

The Fox began clawing at the robot, The Teen shooting fire at the robot laughed happily, almost as if they weren't fighting a thirty foot robot. "How's it goin'? The names Jack, Pyro Jack."

The teen with the jetpack simply nodded. "Analyst."

Quentin's grabbed trash can lid, and threw it with precision at the robots head. "Quentin."

The other teens looked to Claw. "Claw." Was all he said, jumping up on the robots face, and sending a series of blows to it with his Bo Staff.

Claw began giving orders to the teens, he saw a panel. "Quentin, open that up!" He called, narrowly evading the robots foot. Quentin's nodded and threw a discarded piece of glass at the latch to open it. The panel creaked open and Analyst flew around to the back.

"Fox, bite the red wires!" Analyst told the Fox-Girl, who jumped in and began tearing at the red wires. "Good, his defences are down. Claw, tell Jack to blast it with fire." Claw nodded, running round to the front of the robot.

"Jack, give it all you got." Claw commanded. Jack nodded, the four other teens watched in awe as Jack incinerated the robot, the civilians cheered as the five teens stood around what was left of the robot.

The Fox turned back into a girl, wearing a elaborate white dress, and Mary Janes. "I'm Jemima." She said, with a shy expression, looking at the four other teens.

A news reporter, and a camera man walked up to the group, and put his microphone up to Claws face. "Who are you?" Claw was about to answer, but a women shouted from the crowd.

"They're The Teen Titans!" The crowd bursted into cheers and claps.

Claws expression suddenly became one of surprise.

"N-" Claw began, but was pulled away by Quentin.

"Listen, man, this could be my chance to become a hero." Quentin told him.

Claw shook his head. "No-" but was cut off by Analyst.

"Being on a team may help me to advance my strategies." Analyst said more to himself, than anyone.

Claw sighed, he looked to Pyro Jack. "You in?"

Jack laughed. "As long as I get to beat some villain butt I am."

They all turned to Jemima. "Ok." She said timidly.

Quentin smiled and swaggered up to the news reporter, staring into the camera. "The Titans are back, baby!"


End file.
